


Drabbles

by aquarelle05



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU- No fire, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarelle05/pseuds/aquarelle05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles featuring the pairing. Hope you guys like it =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

Memory

“I hate rain.” Laura looks up from her book and tilts her head at the comment. Usually, Juli’s face was devoid of expression; a mask that hid emotions and thoughts from the world. Today though, her girlfriend’s – _girlfriend_ ; she still feels light headed every time she says it- expression is alike to that of an angry cat; lips pursed, she glares at the falling rain as if it had personally offended her.

Closing the novel and setting it on the night stand, Laura crawls to Juli’s side of the bed and circles her neck. “Why?”

Juli stays silent, eyes on the window at the side of the room. After a moment that feels like hours, she hears it, no louder than a whisper, “My earlier memories…I was at the hospital. And it was raining.”

 Laura’s heart clenches. Leaning, she rests her chin on Juli’s shoulder, one hand taking hers under the blankets. Silent, they watch the rain fall for the rest of the morning.

Yellow

“Do you like them?” Laura startles, head lifting from where it was resting on the heel of her palm. Inside, Juli winces; she hasn’t meant to scare the girl.

Laura curls a lock of hair around her finger before pulling it behind her ear, “They are my favourite,” The slightest glance is directed to the sunflowers in the vase at the corner of the room, “Don’t you think they’re beautiful too, detective?”

“They are…lovely.” The smile she gets is brilliant. Clearing her throat, Juli shifts her gaze. Part of her had related Laura with something more delicate; a rose or a lily, perhaps. Looking at Laura, she realizes she’d been wrong; the quiet beauty of sunflowers fit with the shy nature of the girl better, now that she thought about it.

Her lips curl up the slightest bit. The girl keeps surprising her.

Sick

She moves the strands of hair she holding from side to side. Green eyes wide open, Dolce* tries to catch them with her paws, bringing them to her mouth when she does. Laura snickers and takes the small cat in her arms.

“It’s good to see you’re feeling better.” The bed dips when Juli sits on it, placing a steaming two mugs of tea at the night stand beside Laura’s head. Juli’s fingers brush a strand of hair from her face. Her cool hand presses on her forehead and she sighs, “Your fever is almost gone.”

Purring, Dolce rubs her grey furry head against Laura’s neck, demanding attention. She scratches behind her ears absentmindedly, “Thanks for staying to take care of me,” Her voice sounds nasal and guttural and ugly; she would have sighed if she could. Oh, how she hates being sick.

“It’s no problem.” Dolce jumps to Juli’s lap, purring. The spoon doesn’t make a sound as Juli stirs her tea. “Just try not to get snow inside your sweater next time you get into a snow fight.”

Laura huffs and reaches for her tea.

Grave

“You always knew, didn’t you?” Her fingers are clutching the flowers so tight her knuckles turn white. It doesn’t bother her; the day is so cold she hasn’t been able to feel her fingers for half an hour now. No one answers her; the grey cold graveyard silent and still. “I was a shame to the family name and that’s all that mattered to you, wasn’t it? You never accepted that I didn’t like boys, right?”

She feels her throat tightening. Her eyes start to burn. Why is it so difficult to get the words out?

Her voice is an angry whisper, “Well, guess what,” Words a pale mist, she kneels and places the flowers on her parents’ gravestones before she speaks, “I met a girl, her name’s Juli and we’re dating. You wouldn’t have allowed that, would you?” Her eyes are cold and hard when she gazes down one last time and whispers, “I’m glad you’re dead.”

“Laura!” She turns her head at the yell. Several feet behind her, Ruben shoves his hands in his coat’s pockets angrily, pointing his chin to the graveyard’s exit, an obvious ‘let’s-get-outta-here’ gesture. Even after all these years, he refused to get near their parents tombs.

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> * They have a cat.


End file.
